villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Graphite Bugster
The Graphite Bugster is a Bugster Executive and a major antagonist of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, as well as the arch-rival of Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave. He is the one who spreads the Bugster virus and infects victims with it via the Gashacon Bugvisor. He was portrayed by Shouma Machii. History Origin Originally the boss of the Genm Corp. game Drago Knight Hunter Z, Graphite was among the Bugsters who emerged during Zero Day. He was born from Saki Momose, the girlfriend of Dr. Hiiro Kagami. Graphite managed to successfully achieve his perfect form and inherited Saki's memories after she died of Game Disease. Second Bugster Outbreak Graphite informed Parado of the new Bugster infection, proudly announcing that they would be joined by an influx of comrades. For the first part of the series, Graphite is the one who primarily spreads the Bugster Virus. Graphite had the Gashacon Bugvisor confiscated from him by Kuroto Dan following his defeat by Kamen Rider Brave. He later eavesdropped on a conversation between Dan and Parado where the latter revealed that the Proto Gashats though bestowing unlimited power, would eventually destroy their user. Despite this, Graphite was willing to take the risk to achieve more power and snuck into Dan's office and took the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat for himself. Graphite then pronounced that he had the power to take over the world before infusing the Proto Gashat into his chest, granting him the power to become Dark Graphite. He later faced his four Rider enemies again in the Game Arena. Despite using his Graphite Fang to deflect their attacks, the combined powers of the four Riders eventually got through and destroyed him. Revival Graphite was later revived by Parado using data from the Bugvisor. Along with a brainwashed Poppy Pipopapo, Graphite was used by Parado to complete the data for Kamen Rider Chronicle. Graphite later faced off against the riders as the penultimate foe before Gamedeus. After all bosses are defeated, Graphite settle score with Taiga and Hiiro, with both Riders are accompanied by Nico for their final battle. Just as Ride-Player Nico was about to defeat him with the Rider Critical Finish, Kamen Rider Cronus paused the game. However, angry at Cronus for "defiling a sacred fight", Graphite disables him with the Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do Crimson Exploding Sword. This made him unable to avoid Cronus's Critical Sacrifice. Graphite then allows himself to be defeated and accepts the Rider Critical Finish for himself, smiling as he dies. Guren Graphite's power was later channeled by Gamedeus, granting him Graphite's abilities. Gallery Krea graphite bugster.png|Graphite Bugster KREA-Dark_Graphite_Bugster.png|Dark Graphite Bugster KREA-Glen_Graphite_Bugster.png|Guren Graphite Bugster Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Dragons Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Homicidal Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Enforcer Category:Genocidal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Brutes Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Rogues Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Redeemed Category:Mutated Category:Murderer Category:Humanoid Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Immortals Category:Parasite Category:Barbarian Category:Supervillains Category:Monsters Category:Amoral Category:Anarchist Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Pawns Category:Protective Category:Social Darwinists Category:Gaolers Category:Dark Forms Category:Malefactors Category:Right-Hand Category:Fictional Fictional